A Week Without Chuck
by ChairForever1
Summary: Chuck has to go out of town on buisness for a week. How will Blair cope without him? C/B of course
1. Chapter 1

**A Week Without Chuck**

**Sunday**

Blair sat on the edge of Chucks bed, watching him pack. He had just found out about a conference in Alabama that he must attend. Blair sighed as Chuck zipped up his suitcase. "Are you sure you have to go?" Blair asked, hoping that there was some way out of it.  
"I'm sure. Baby, its only for a week. I will call every night. I promise." Chuck replied as he kissed Blair softly on the lips.  
"What time are you leaving?" Blair asked. "I still have 5 hours before I need to be at the airport"  
Blair smiled upon hearing this and dove into Chuck's arms, kissing him as they fell onto the bed. "That gives me enough time to give you a proper goodbye" Blair said as she worked on undoing his belt.

*****3 Hours Later*****

They we're still laying in bed, trying to catch their breath. Blair's head was resting on Chuck's chest with her arm draped over his torso. His arm was wrapped protectively around Blair's waist and he was kissing the top of her head. "Blair, I love you so much. I really wish I didn't have to go." "I love you too. I guess it only is one week. Just look forward to the surprise I will have waiting when you get home" Blair smirked. Chuck got instantly hard, thinking about the amazing things Blair could surprise him with. This didn't go unnoticed by Blair. She started kissing his jaw and slowly worked her way down his chest to his hard member. Chuck gasped as she wrapped her small mouth around his tip and licked the length. She then took his entire length into her mouth and began sucking, causing a moan to escape Chucks mouth. She smiled and looked up to see Chucks eyes rolling back in pleasure. When Chuck was getting close to his climax, Blair stopped, positioned herself above him and slid him into her in one swift motion. Both Chuck and Blair gasped at the sudden movement. Blair's hips worked with Chuck's as he thrusted into her. Soon they both reached their climax and Blair collapsed on top of Chuck. "I love you" Blair said between the kisses she was now giving Chuck. "And I love you" Chuck replied, out of breath.

They layed together for a few minutes before Chuck had to get ready to leave. Blair went with Chuck in the limo to the airport, kissing him the entire time. She kept as brave face as his flight was called, and he had to get on the plane. "I'm going to miss you so much! Call me as soon as you land okay?" Blair said, her voice breaking. "I promise. I have to go. I love you" "I love you too" Blair said as Chuck leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

She watched him board the plane and watched it take off, silent tears making their way down her cheeks. She slowly walked back to the limo and asked the driver to take her to Serena's. She cried the whole drive there. Silent tears were still falling down her cheeks as she walked through the lobby and into the elevator. When she reached Serena's penthouse, the tears had slowed down but not stopped. Serena walked up to the elevator and upon seeing Blair, pulled her into a comforting hug and led her into her bedroom. Blair was laying on Serena's bed with her face in the pillows and Serena rubbing her back.

After Blair had settled down, Serena asked what happened. Blair explained the call, the goodbye (much to Serena's disgust) and about his promise to call every night. Serena was confused as to why Blair was so distraught. "I haven't spent a week without him since we started dating. I'm really going to miss him" Blair answered between sobs.  
"Blair, its only for a week, he wi-"  
"That's not all Serena, I know he has changed, but I'm worried. What if he finds some hot skank and sleeps with her?" Blair said, cutting her off.  
"Blair, that wont happen. He loves you. He even told me to give this to you if you got upset."  
Blair smiled as Serena handed her a small box with a note on the top.

**Blair,**Blair was in tears when she finished reading the note, but they were happy tears. Blair then opened the box to find a beautiful bracelet with diamonds and an engraving on the inside that read 'Chuck and Blair Forever'. Serena gasped when she saw the bracelet and instantly helped Blair put it on.  
While they were talking and admiring Blair's new accessory, Blair's phone started to ring.

I know your probably worried about me going away so I just want to tell you that you have my heart. You are the first person I have ever loved and will most likely be the only person I ever will love. Now, I know you probably think that I will find some hot skank, but no one can add up to you. You are the most beautiful person in the world and no one else will qualify. I love you. Enjoy your present.  
Love,  
Chuck xxx

"Hello?"  
"Guess who"  
"Chuck! How was the flight?"  
"Boring without you"  
"I got your present, it's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it. I have to go meet with some employees, I will call you tonight. I love you"  
"I love you too"

She looked at Serena, who was smiling. "Well he came through" Serena said. "What do you mean?" Blair replied  
"Well, he said he would call and he did. He doesn't break promises. Blair smiled, knowing that Serena was talking about the promise in the note. "I guess he doesn't" Blair replied, still smiling. "Lets go shopping"

**A N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a chapter story. I know it isnt very good but I hope to get better over time. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Week Without Chuck**

**Monday**

It was early morning when Blair woke up. She had spent the night at Serena's because she didnt want to be alone. Chuck had called her after dinner that night and she cried for an hour with Serena rubbing her back.

Blair quietly got out of Serena's bed, got dressed and wrote Serena a thank you note before leaving without a sound. The air was cool and it was early so Blair decided to walk home and think about how she would spend her day.  
When she got home, she began to put her shopping away. She has bought an amazing black lace strapless dress that ended mid-thigh. She was sure that Chuck would be pleased with it. She has also bought a new black and red silk corset with matching panties and a pair of stocking and garters for Chucks return. She smiled at the thought of the night of his return.

After she had a shower, got dressed and done her make-up, Blair decided to go to Chuck's new penthouse and get it ready for his return. Secretly, she just wanted to lay in his bed and smell his sheets, but she would never tell anyone that.  
As soon as she walked out of his elevator, she was in an instant cloud of whiskey and his colonge. She suddenly felt naughty. She looked at the clock and noticed that Chuck would most likely be at his hotel room still.  
She slipped of her clothes and under the covers of his bed and grabbed phone. She pressed number 2 on her speed dial and waited until he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Morning baby, how was your night?"  
"Okay but I missed you too much to sleep properly."  
"Guess where I am" Blair said with a devious tone is her voice.  
"Where?" He questioned.

"In your bed"  
"Why?"  
"It smells like you. Guess what"  
"What?" Chuck smirked, imaging Blair curled up in his bed.  
"I'm not wearing anything" Blair said in her sexiest tone.  
Chuck gasped as his pants began to feel tighter. Blair giggled upon hearing his gasp.  
"Chuck? If you were here, what would you be doing to me right now?"  
"I would play with your breasts and roll your nipples the way you like. I want you to roll your nipples in between your fingers baby."  
Blair did as she was told and moaned at the feel of it.  
Chuck grew harder when he heard her moan and moved his hand to his crotch.  
"Blair, I want you to slide your fingers into yourself and start pumping. Imaging it's me thrusting into you. I'm pumping myself with you"  
"Okay" Blair replied and gasped as she slid a finger into her core.  
"How many fingers are you using?"  
"1"  
"Use 3, just like I do when I'm with you"  
"Okay"  
Blair slid in two more fingers and started pumping faster.  
"Blair?"  
"Yes, Chuck?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
They both reached their climax, shouting each others names.

They both lay in their separate beds, breathing heavily while still on the phone to each other. They talked for another half hour before Chuck had to go meet clients. Blair felt amazed and embarrassed about what she had just done. She had never had phone sex before but she decided that this wouldn't be the last time.

**A N: I'm sorry this took so long to write. Most of it was written the day after I published the first chapter but I had a bit more to do and as I'm in the midst of exams, I didnt have much time. Thank you to all the people who read and subscribed to my story. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week Without Chuck**

**Tuesday**

Blair was at NYU for most of the day but that didn't take her mind completely off Chuck. Every time she would see couples in the hallway, she thought of him. She called him at lunch but they were only able to speak for about 15 minutes before Chuck had a meeting and Blair had to go to class. Blair had only just managed to hold back her tears and hoped Chuck didn't notice it by the sound of her voice.

After all of Blair's classes for the day had finished, she went to her dorm room and started cleaning it although it was already clean. When someone had knocked on her door, she thought that it would be one of her minions but instead saw a man holding a huge bouquet of her favourite flowers. She thanked the man and closed the door. She opened the note, curious as to who had sent her the flowers.

_Blair,  
Don't think I didn't hear you holding back the tears. Only a few more days and I will be home._ _Thinking of you. I love you  
Love, Chuck_

Blair smiled and instantly reached for her phone from the nightstand and sent a text to Chuck.

_C-  
I got your flowers. They're beautiful. I love you too xx  
-B_

No sooner had she sent the message, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"  
"Hello beautiful, I'm glad you're pleased with my flowers"  
"I am. I thought you had a meeting"  
"I do, the second I read your message, I have the urge to hear your voice so I told the men that I had just received urgent news and had to make a phone call"  
"Chuck Bass, you are the naughtiest and yet, the sweetest guy I have ever known."  
"I'm glad you feel that way baby" Blair could almost see the smirk on his face as he said that.

"Blair, I have to go, I will call you tonight. I love you"  
"I love you too, so much"

Blair smiled at the crazy antics of her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, she would never get tired of calling him that. New York's UES playboy changed his lifestyle for her. Told her he _loved _her. She smiled thinking back on that day.

_I had just left Serena's house, wearing a bright green coat and very bright yellow heels. A million thoughts were running through my head about what would happen after summer. A lot of those thoughts had to do with moving to France to live with my father and Roman. There was a very slim chance I would see Chuck there. I was thinking about how awful it is going to be to attend NYU when I got a familiar shiver up my spine. I instantly knew what was causing it, Chuck Bass. I looked up and sure enough, he was there, holding presents and my favourite flower while leaning against his limousine__, _THE_ limousine. He gave an amazing speech about how he couldn't stop thinking about me and then it happened. Those 3 magic escaped his lips, I love you. The next thing I knew, I was kissing him and he was saying those words over and over again. We made it into his limousine and our clothes couldn't have come of fast enough. It wasn't just sex though, there was so much more to it. We were making love. Chuck was making love with me. He loves me. _

Blair smiled again, thinking about it all. She sent him a quick message.

_C-  
I was just thinking about the day you told me you loved me.  
I love you  
-B_Not long after, her phone beeped to signal that she had received a message.

_B-  
What a coincidence, so was I. This meeting is so boring. Call you soon.  
-C_

Blair smiled again, Chuck was thinking about her during an important meeting.

She decided that he was going to need something a bit more special so she decided to go shopping for something very sexy, something he wont be expecting.

**A N: I had some free time (I really should be studying) so I decided to write the third chapter. If anyone has some ideas on what I should put in following chapters, just let me know. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A N: **_With everything going on at school, I lost inspirations and also learned that it is more enjoyable writing stories of them together so I have ended this story early. Sorry._****

A Week Without Chuck

**Wednesday**

Blair was sitting at her desk in her dorm room at NYU studying for her English exam the following day. She enjoyed English and wanted to do well in this exam. She had read every book that would be needed and gone over her notes hundreds of times. She was contemplating taking a coffee break when her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Morning baby" She loved it when he called her that.  
"Morning Chuck. How was this mornings meeting?"  
"It was okay but I cant seem to concentrate. I keep thinking about those pictures you sent me"  
Blair blushed, remembering the photo he was talking about

_They were on the phone and they eventually started having phone sex. He was complaining about how much he missed her body, touching it, kissing it, even seeing it. That gave Blair an idea. She got her other cell phone and started taking pictures of her naked body in the mirror and also some close ones of her breasts and her core and sent them to Chuck. He moaned when he saw them and soon she received pictures back of a naked Chuck and also close ups of his penis. While looking at the pictures, they both reached their climax._

"I recall those photos. I also recall the ones you sent me. As much as I enjoy them, I miss the real you"  
"I miss you too. I'm only gone for a few more days remember."  
"I know. Baby, I have to go, I need to do some studying."  
"Okay, I love you so much Blair"  
"I love you too Chuck, talk soon"

Blair finished studying and decided to go for a late lunch with Serena. "Who's texting you so much?" Blair asked as Serena received another message. Serena quickly looked at Blair. "KC, there's some bug event she needs help with in a few days but she insists on texting me necessary details. I swear, all she does is work." Blair notched Serena's rambling but chose to ignore it and pushed her salad around on her plate.

The two girls went shopping and then to Serena's penthouse to watch a movie. While Serena was in the bathroom, Blair snuck into Chuck's old room and looked around. She noticed how much it smelled like him. She laid down on his bed and smelled his pillow. She heard footsteps leave the closet and jumped when she saw a figure standing at the entrance at the closet. The person chuckled. She new that chuckle, the lowness of it. It sounded so much like Chuck. What was she thinking? Chuck was out of town. She had spoken to him about his meetings only hours before. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Chuck?" She sounded so stupid, Chuck wasn't in New York, let alone in his old room.  
"Yes Blair?" She nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing his voice  
"CHUCK!! What are you doing here?!?!?" She screamed as she ran into his open arms

Chuck pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. When she pulled back to catch their breaths, they didn't let go of each other.  
"One of the business investors wife was going into labor and he had to leave and we couldn't carry on the meetings without him so they decided to sent everyone home and we would finish everything in a few months time."  
Blair's smile vanished when she heard that he would have to go away again.  
"Don't worry Blair, they said this time it will be in New York."  
Blair kissed Chuck then and didn't stop until she heard gagging sounds coming from the door. The looked over to see Serena making disgusted faces at them. They laughed and kissed again.  
Suddenly, Blair realized something.  
"Wait, I spoke to you only a few hours ago, how did you get here so fast?"  
Serena and Chuck both laughed at her question and she looked at the, still confused.  
"Blair, when we spoke I was already landed and at the airport. I have been texting Serena all day to make sure she keeps you out of the house for a while and then bring you back here later"  
It all made sense now, Serena's need to go home with Blair, the sudden bathroom break.  
"Well Chuck, I think we should go back to your place and really celebrate your homecoming, I'm not letting the new costumes I got wait another day" Blair said while kissing Chuck and walking to the elevator at the same time.

They both lay in bed after round 6. Blair's costume was scattered around the room and they were trying to catch their breaths. "Maybe I should go out of town more often" Chuck said with a smirk. "Like hell you will." lair replied while pulling him in for round 7.

The End.


End file.
